


Forgiven

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Reader takes care of Diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After not having seen him in years, Diego shows up at your apartment in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Diego Hargreeves/You
Kudos: 32





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Diego! I really hope you all like it :-)

“Diego,” you breathe. He’s the last person you expect to see at your apartment door this late at night. There are scrapes all over his face, a few bruises here and there. Your heart squeezes. “What the hell happened?” 

He ducks his head. “Would you believe me if I told you I just wanted to see you?” 

You shake your head, taking him gently by the arm and pulling him inside. After closing the door, you lead him into your bedroom and sit him on your bed. “I haven’t seen you in years, and this is how you decided to make an appearance?” 

“I know, I just – I’m sorry,” he whispers.

A small sigh leaves your lips. “It’s alright. Let me take care of those cuts.” 

Diego tenses when you raise a hand to cup his cheek, brushing your thumb across it. “You don’t have to. I’ll do it later,” he says. 

“Jesus, will you let someone take care of you for once?” 

“(Y/n)–”

You stand up before he can say anything else. “I’ll be right back.” 

On your way to get the first aid kit in the bathroom, your mind is still reeling at the fact that Diego Hargreeves is in your apartment. The man that had taken you years to get over, and even now you still thought about him more than you’d like to admit. You mentally shake your head at yourself as you walk back out and take a seat next to him.

He’s silent as you gently bring up a warm washcloth to clean his face, getting rid of any dirt and making sure that the cuts won’t get infected. You grab a piece of gauze and press it against one particular spot, trying to ignore the way your stomach flips when you notice Diego gazing softly at you. After a few seconds, you lift the gauze off and carefully apply a bandage. When you try to lower your hands, he takes one of them softly in his hands and presses his lips against your palm.

“Diego–” your breath hitches. 

“Are we ever gonna to talk about what happened?” 

You swallow the lump in your throat. “There’s nothing to talk about,” you say softly. “What happened, happened. Okay?” 

“You know that’s not true. I-I still care about you, (Y/n),” he stutters. “I promise that I never meant to hurt you.” 

Your chest tightens as tears begin to prick at your eyes. “Well it’s too late now, right?” you chuckle humorlessly. Diego opens his mouth to speak again, but you interrupt him. “It’s okay. I’ve forgiven you. It was hard, but… I have.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” you whisper. “Life’s too short to hold grudges, isn’t it?” 

Diego purses his lips, seeming to be lost in his thoughts for a moment. “Can I t-tell you something?” 

The way he winces at his stuttering makes you frown. “Yeah, course.” 

“There was a reason why I left you,” he says softly. You shake your head, but he continues on. “It was because I… I didn’t think that I was good enough for you, (Y/n).” 

You freeze. Did you just hear Diego correctly? “What? Diego, that’s ridiculous–”

“I thought that you deserved someone who was better than me, and I didn’t want to stay with you if I couldn’t be that person.” 

“Listen to me,” you say firmly, cradling his face gently. “Diego Hargreeves, you deserve to be happy, and you’re fucking good enough. Don’t you dare think otherwise. Got it?” 

His eyes pool with tears as he nods, his bottom lip quivering. “(Y/n) – can I kiss you?” 

You nod, your heart leaping into your throat. He leans forward and crashes his lips to yours, and the way he’s kissing you feels almost desperate. His hands fly to your waist, tugging you closer to him so you’re practically sitting on his lap. You break away after a few moments and lean your forehead against his. The two of you are panting, and you offer him a small smile. 

“It’s been way too long since we’ve done that,” he says softly.

“Yeah,” you breathe, face warm. “Definitely too long.”


End file.
